In wireless communication systems, downlink (DL) DL transmissions will support multiple modes. The ability to adaptively switch among the transmission modes according to a mobile stations (MS) channel and traffic condition is critical to optimize the DL performance to achieve required capacity targets. A fast feedback channel is used to feed back the data of channel quality indicator and multiple input multiple output (MIMO) related feedback to support DL adaptation. In order to optimize the overall performance, fast feedback channels need to: 1) Feed back the appropriate metric for DL adaptation; 2) Reduce feedback latency to allow robust operation at higher speed; 3) Control feedback overhead to manage UL efficiency; and 4) Control feedback reliability to allow DL optimization.
Thus, a strong need exists for improved techniques for transmission of channel quality data in wireless systems.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.